Left Unsaid
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been apart for far too long. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would be madly in love with one another

A/n: I wrote this to go along with a picture I drew for my

Skully (http : / / i5 . photobucket. com/albums/y160/Rae-Sama/Mystuff/bed.png)(take out the spaces)

it was meant to be just a comment on the image but ended up as this. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are always appreciated (and please  
feel free to review my other stuff too ) Thanks!

* * *

Naruto slowly slid himself into Sasuke until he felt the pale cheeks press against his pelvis. They both groaned, breath hitching in their throats before he pulled back just slightly. It had been too long, too much time had passed since they'd felt accompaniment of feelings of fullness, of love and completion, too long they had been filled want, with desire and sorrow. Sasuke relished in this feeling, the satisfaction of being filled by his blonde lover; it never failed to make his heart speed up and make his mind slowly turn to nothing less than Uchiha goo.

Mutually, they parted for some much needed air, both light and dark features were contorted in unbridled pleasure, the first penetration of the night was almost always better, more fulfilling than the last, though both were equally so full of feeling, of meaning and all the things they never dared to say, things they weren't allowed to say even in moments like this.

_I want you... I need you... _

It was always like this when they made love, they took things slowly, every movement made from muscle memory, every touch lingered, every taste savored, every beat of their hearts accounted for. They took their time exploring each others body, re-memorizing each dimple, each joint, scar, flaw, and curve; especially after having been apart for so long. Neither wanted to rush it, they wanted to make every moment last before they were too lost in their lust and craving for one another that they could no longer appreciate and divulge themselves in all the sensations flowing though their veins, sparking though each nerve, each cell of their being.

Sasuke stilled himself as strong, tanned hands gripped his pale globes, holding him in place. He wanted to tell Naruto everything, wanted to explain, to express his love, his adoration for the one underneath him at the moment, but could never find the right words to voice his thoughts and feelings. _So much for being a great writer..._

"Sasuke?" Naruto groaned out huskily, nearly breathless. They were both panting for air after the long, fierce, hungry, passionate kisses that lead them to this position, to this moment. The same kisses that they couldn't pull themselves from as soon as they had been in arm's reach of each other. They never had enough time together so subtle greetings and manners had been passed over in favor of passion and desire.

"Yeah?" Sasuke's smooth voice with mixed perfectly with his short breath out before another was quickly pulled into his chest, seemingly never able to catch his breath when he was around the blonde. He shifted, a creamy hand grabbed a hold of the black steel bed railing beside him, as he lifted his heavy pale lids, exposing dark iris' just enough so that he could see those shimmering blue pools he loved so much to lose himself in. He fought with his body's yearning to lower himself back down on the thick member impaling him while his mind fought with his need to tell Naruto every thought, every feeling that was racing though him.

It was as if those Persian depths could see his thoughts perfectly as the dilated pupils smoothly moved back and forth as if reading him like a book. Naruto's hands slid up his back and then proceeded down the path they had just taken before squeezing his cheeks affectionately; lifting him up slightly and helping him fight the lust that they were both trying to control in themselves. Those knowing eyes halted in their movement after a few seconds, dark meeting the irresistible blue, and they simply stared at one another, hot breaths slowly spilling over lips and mingling in the small space between them. "I love you." He said softly, lightly rubbing the tip of his freckled nose against the creamy bridge of the raven's own.

His chest swelled with emotion and his eyes nearly instantly glassed over as a pleasant tingling spread from his heart, down his limbs, and finally rested and lingered in his finger tips; the same pleasant feeling not unlike the sparking pleasure he got from every climax the bronzed body brought him to.

Sasuke quickly closed his eyes before he slowly began to pull his flooding emotions back into his control, knowing that those azure orbs were still watching him as he fought with himself. They couldn't do this now, not when every moment he spent hesitating was lost, never to be gained back.

Another soft, lingering nudge to his nose comforted him, told him that the blonde was silently giving him permission to let go, to let it all out, that everything would be alright.

Naruto knew him too well; knew that despite his cold, indifferent exterior he was just as human as everyone else, even more so than what other people thought and knew. It was only he who saw this side of him, and Sasuke could say the same about the other. Naruto always hid his pain, his sadness behind his smile and only allowed him to see his real feelings that seemed to reflect his own at times. They were complete opposites but fit together so perfectly that neither doubted or questioned why they were together. They had been drawn together in the beginning and in spite of a few things that had forced them apart, they found their way back to one another each time. They stopped fighting it, giving into their heart's desires and had since been blissfully happy... when they were together; apart, it was as if half their soul, half their being was missing and it hurt. Right now, right now there was none of that, none of the hopelessness, none of the fears or pain or sorrow, they were together and nothing else mattered.

Sasuke cursed his brain for wandering and he swallowed around his heart that seemed to be trying to escape though his mouth and join the blonde's in his body; he could never get close enough. "Naruto," The blonde's name sounded breathless and more like a question than the beginning of what he was trying to say. Again, he swallowed around the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, trying regain a semblance of composure.

"Yeah?" The other's voice was soft, understanding, a gentle plea for him to continue.

Obsidian pools appeared again slowly, instantly meeting the waiting sapphire depths as he pulled in a calming breath. "I love you." Sasuke spoke softly. He made sure that it was a statement, no 'too' attached as if he was simply repeating what Naruto had said moments ago. No. He meant those words with all of everything he was and needed for the other to know so.

A smile slowly spread over those luscious pink lips that knew him better than he knew himself as they simply stared into each other's eyes. Those three words seemed to contain everything they left unsaid, every thought they couldn't share, every hope they dared to dream, and every feeling that pumped though their veins with each beat of their heart.

"I know." Naruto answered softly to all of those things as he tilted his head so their lips brushed softly together. His fingers tingled again with renewed vigor. Leave it to Naruto to know exactly what he meant without him having to say it; he'd nearly forgotten how well his lover knew him.

Unable to contain themselves any longer, their lips crushed in a searing, desperate kiss before their bodies easily began to move together as one. Soft moans and quick breaths filled the otherwise silence of the room; unspoken promises were made and sealed between them; lust, desire, and passion were given into as they sped up, filling the small gap between them with pleasure filled groans and whispers of each other's name.

It _had_ been far too long.


End file.
